


Where Soul Meets Body

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: 1000 Followers Fanfic Giveaway [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega John Watson, Omegaverse, Smut, Vagina Dentata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #22 - omegaverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Soul Meets Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> As always, nothing belongs to me!
> 
>  
> 
> mizjoely requested a sherlolly and warstan omegaverse, but after speaking with her, we settled on warstan.

Her hands were like salve to the burning of his skin, smooth and cool as they slid up his chest, over the rapid pulse in his neck to his face. She pulled him forward in a searing kiss, a high-pitched moan coming from the back of his throat. His hips jerked up, pressing against the apex of her thighs as she sat straddled against him. She wound her fingers through his short sandy hair and tugged, pulling another groan from him.

She hushed him, her free hand trailing down between them and stroking him through the fabric of his trousers. He moaned as her hand moved, fingers trailing along the bulge. She sat back and drew off her blouse, letting it fall to the floor. He whined in protest as she stood up. She kicked off her trainers before slowly drawing down her trousers, her eyes staring at her husband’s. 

John wet his lips with his tongue as he watched Mary. She looked at him, her eyebrows raised, before gesturing to him to stand up. He quickly stood up and pulled his sweat soaked t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor before his fumbling fingers undid his trousers and pulled them off along with his pants. His skin felt like it was on fire, his cock hard in such close proximity to the sweet smell of his wife.

Mary stepped forward, her eyes focused on John’s before she knelt down and took his prick in hand. John moaned, his knees nearly giving out as she took him in her mouth and swirled her tongue over the head before taking him deep in her throat. John nearly came undone as he watched her work, her fingers toying with his bollocks. He whined as she drew away, her eyes shining as she stared up at him.

“Lie down,” she commanded, pressing firmly on his chest, knocking him back against the plush pillows. John lay still, watching raptly as his wife crawled up the bed and straddled his hips. His hands instantly went up to her hips, tugging her forward. She smiled wickedly as she ground her hips against his swollen member. Her hand slid up her torso and twisted her nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

“Please let me be inside you,” John whined, pushing his hips up, his dick wet with her juices.

“Patience, my love. Patience,” she crooned, releasing her breast to slide her hands along his heated skin. She plucked at his nipples making John groan at the pinching. She leaned forward and blew on his nipples, watching as the skin retracted at the chill. His whole body shivered.

She pressed her chest to his, her lips dancing over his neck before she sucked a mark below his ear.

“Please, Mary,” he whined, his fingers gripping at the sheets beneath them.

Mary sat up and stared at her husband. Slowly, deliberately, she slid back until she felt the blunt head of him pressing against her aching core. She smirked before wrapping her hand around the shaft. She positioned him at her entrance before slowly sinking down.

John groaned, fingers digging into her thighs as he pushed up into her welcoming heat. Sweat trickled over his brow as he fought the urge to thrust wildly into her without his beautiful alpha’s consent.

“You’re such a good omega, John. So patient despite the heat raging beneath your skin. I can feel it with each pulse of your cock,” Mary crooned, leaning forward slightly to scrape her fingernails down his flushed chest. Mary braced her hands back on his thighs and began to move her hips. John’s fingers dug painfully into her skin as he grappled with his own self-restraint. She picked up her pace, grinding her pelvis against his.

John gasped as he felt that tightening around his cock, her inner band keeping him in place. With a strangled moan, he thrust into her faster, her banding stroking him until he came hard, the band holding him in place. His fingers dug into her skin. He repressed the urge to shout as he felt himself shatter. She sank down against him, moaning into his neck as she cried out. Her teeth dug into his neck, sending pulses of arousal straight to his painful cock. They would be locked together for up to a half hour, her vagina dentata holding him within her.

Once she had left the mark against his neck, right over the faded mark from the last time he was in heat, she drew back and rest her head against his flushed chest. The rapid thrumming of his heart kept her arousal alive. She moaned as she felt the pulse in her core again. She looked up as she felt his hand smooth over her head. “You’re so beautiful, Mary,” he murmured, his voice raw.


End file.
